Verdad o Reto
by Luhma Klein Asakura
Summary: El amor es ciego... demasiado ciego... habra que comprarle lentes... R
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, aquí está mi primer intento de hacer comedia, así que sean lindos y no me maten T-T. No será one-shot… pero tampoco sé cuantos caps tendrá (para que vean como me atacan las ideas locas xD)… Dedicado a todos los que hice llorar en "Viendo a través de tus Ojos".

Nota: Beyblade y sus personajes no me pertenece, le pertenece al señor Takao Aoki. Porque si fuera así, usaría a Kenny, Miguel y Emily para que hagan mis tareas, a Rei para que cocine, a Max lo vestiría de bebe y lo cuidaría, a Tyson y a Daichi para que limpien mi casa y vendería a Kai a las fanaticas locas y así ganaré mucho dinero –risa malvada-… pero todos sabemos que es imposible. Sin embargo, todo lo ajeno a la serie me pertenece a mí, menos Ileyse, Pyro y Fenrir, que pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

**

* * *

**

**¿Verdad o Reto?**

Érase una vez, un día soleado de junio en el que los pájaros cantaban, la gente se saludaba, el aire era cálido y te inspiraba a ir a la playa… ¡Argh¡No me pagan suficiente para decir estas estupideces! El día estaba muy bonito¡punto!

En fin… un día soleado de junio Ileyse, junto con Kai y Pyro, decidió hacerle una visita a sus tíos ya que tenía mucho tiempo sin verlos. La chica de cabellos azules caminaba por las calles de la ciudad tomada de la mano de Pyro y su hermano iba unos cuantos pasos atrás con los brazos cruzados… No, no estaba enojado, recuerden que es Kai y siempre camina así… En poco tiempo los tres jóvenes llegaron a su destino: un edificio apartamento. Tomaron el elevador y llegaron al 4to piso donde vivían sus familiares.

Ileyse tocó el timbre y al poco rato una mujer de cabellos azules, ojos color café y mirada gentil le abrió la puerta; el rostro de la señora se iluminó cuando vio a la chica.

"¡Ileyse¡Cuanto haz crecido¡Te ves hermosa!"

"Muchas gracias, tía Alexis. Yo también estoy contenta de verla." La joven abrazó a la señora con cariño. "Pero hay alguien aquí que tienes mucho más tiempo sin ver…" Agregó Ileyse con una sonrisita plasmada en sus labios.

Su tía parpadeó un par de veces y miró al chico que acompañaba a su sobrina. Parecía rondar los 15 o 16 años, tenía el cabello morado y uno de sus flequillos ocultaba la parte derecha de su rostro; la piel del chico era más o menos indio claro, sus ojos tenían una apariencia felina pero eran de color rojizo y su vestimenta era lo más extraño: llevaba una gorra negra y un traje militar… bueno, no un traje, su ropa tenía un estilo parecido a los uniformes militares. Alexis hubiera agregado a la lista las marcas que llevaba en las mejillas, pero Ileyse también llevaba unas similares. Quizás sea la nueva moda, porque el otro chico de cabellos azules…

La mujer de cabellos azules tomó aire pero olvidó liberarlo, tenía los ojos bien abiertos. No podía ser¿verdad? En el fondo se podía escuchar una melodía bastante cursi, sí, de esas que ponen durante un reencuentro.

El muchacho de cabellos morados, que se llamaba Pyro, e Ileyse miraron hacia todas las direcciones, ambos pensaban lo mismo¿de dónde viene esa música?

"¡KAI!" Exclamó la mujer entre lágrimas, tirando a Ileyse a un lado y abrazando a su otro sobrino. El aire se lleno de burbujitas y pétalos de flores de cerezo, la música se escuchaba un poco más fuerte. "¡NO PUEDO CREERLO¡EN VERDAD ERES TU!" Decía la mujer mientras lo llenaba de besos. Kai se sentía bastante incomodo y alrededor de todo el mundo sus fans estaban blandiendo sus armas para descuartizar a aquella que se ha atrevido a profanarlo. Sin embargo, Alexis estaba tan contenta de ver nuevamente a su sobrino, que lo arrastró dentro de la casa y cerró la puerta de un golpe, dejando a Ileyse y a Pyro fuera. Luego de un rato, les volvió a abrir.

"Me deje llevar¿verdad?" Preguntó algo avergonzada.

Ileyse asintió pero igual entró al apartamento, halando a Pyro para que la siguiera. El hogar era amplio y comodo, se sentía un ambiente muy familiar. Los dos jóvenes dejaron sus zapatos en el escalón de la entrada; se adentraron un poco más y encontraron la sala a mano izquierda. Kai ya estaba sentado con una taza de té y un pastel de cereza, el chico de cabellos azules se veía azorado, su tía lo miraba con una mirada casi maniaca y la música cursi seguía sonando…

"¿Quién puso el CD de baladas cursis?" Dijo un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos verdes mientras apagaba un radio que estaba en las cercanías. La música, por fin, se calló. El señor miró a Ileyse y a Pyro de pie; Pyro asintió en forma de saludo e Ileyse le sonrió. El hombre le devolvió el gesto y se volteó para ver a la otra persona que estaba en la sala con su esposa… Y una gran gota de sudor apareció detrás de su cabeza: su mujer estaba tratando de darle una cucharada de pastel a Kai. Los ojos de Alexis estaban llenos de estrellitas y Kai alejaba lo más posible su boca de la cuchara.

"Alexis… lo estas acosando. Déjale su espacio personal." Volvió a mirar a la pareja que observaba la escena tratando de contener las risas. "Por favor, tomen asiento."

Alexis se separó de su sobrino y Kai suspiró aliviado.

"Tío Hideki, tía Alexis, este es Pyro, un muy buen amigo de Kai y mío." Ante este comentario, tanto Kai como Pyro resoplaron. "Pyro, estos son mis tíos: Alexis, la hermana menor de mi madre y Hideki Tomoda, su esposo." Dijo Ileyse, encargándose de las presentaciones.

"Guten Tag." Les dijo Pyro, que en su lenguaje es un saludo.

"Es un placer conocer a tus amigos, verdad Ale…" Hideki se quedó a media frase, cuando miró a su esposa, ésta estaba sacudiendo todo tipo de rosarios delante de Pyro porque se le había metido en la cabeza que el chico estaba posesionado por algún espiritu maligno. "Discúlpenla…" Dijo mientras le arrebataba los rosarios de la mano. "No se ha tomado sus medicinas."

"No hay problema… creo." Comentó Ileyse, riendo algo nerviosa. "Por cierto¿dónde está Liika¿Acaso está visitando a sus otros abuelos en Hokkaido?"

"¿Liika?" Preguntó Kai. "¿Quién es Liika?"

"Cierto, aún no la conoces. Tenemos una prima menor, su nombre es Liika." Le informó su hermana.

"¡Ah! Liika está en su habitación jugando con un amigo." Expresó Alexis y de pronto todo quedó en silencio.

Tal era el silencio, que todos los presentes en la sala se miraban las caras. Era ese tipo de silencio que era seguido por un huracán.

Este no era la diferencia.

"¡JA¿YA VES¡TE GANE!" Gritó la voz de una chica.

"¡HICISTE TRAMPA¿COMO VAS A GOLPEARME Y LUEGO CORRER HASTA QUE SE ACABE EL TIEMPO¡ES UN VIDEO JUEGO DE PELEAS!" Vociferó un chico.

El escándalo provenía de la habitación del fondo.

"¡LO QUE PASA ES QUE ERES UN MAL PERDEDOR!"

"¡NO, LO QUE PASA ES QUE TU ERES UNA TRAMPOSA!"

"¿COMO TE ATREVES?"

"¡ATREVIENDOME!"

"¡INMADURO INSOLENTE!"

"¿INMADURO, YO¡SERAS TU, PECHOS PLANOS!"

El silencio volvió a reinar, pero por unos breves momentos. Después la puerta de la habitación se abrió violentamente, llenando el aire de maldiciones jamás conocidas por el hombre y un chico rubio de ojos azules se arrastraba por los suelos para salvar su vida de los OVLPCR (Objetos Voladores Lanzados Por Chica Rabiosa). Al llegar a la sala ileso, el muchacho se puso de pie y le sacó la lengua a la otra persona que debía de continuar frente a la puerta de la habitación. Pero la celebración le duró poco porque un blade color lila voló por los aires y lo golpeó en la misma frente, dejandolo K.O.

Por el medio de la sala sopló el viento y pasó una bolita de pastizal.

"¡Para que te sirva de lección…!" Una niña de cabellos azules y ojos verdes salió del pasillo y llegó a la sala a recoger su blade cuando se dio cuenta de las demás que la observaban con miradas algo curiosas.

"Cariño, tenemos visi…" Antes de que su madre terminara la explicación, la niña emitió un chillido y salió corriendo devuelta a su habitación, encerrándose de un portazo.

El sonido de un celular despertó al muchacho inconsciente, buscó entre sus ropas y encontró su teléfono móvil. Rápidamente lo contestó.

"¿Hola?... ¡Ah, sí!... No, estoy en casa de Liika… Ajá, ese es el lugar… ¿Pasaran a buscarme?... De acuerdo, yo los espero… Nos vemos."

"Ileyse¿te haz dado cuenta que no hemos hablado en todo este tiempo?" Le susurró Pyro.

"Usualmente es lo que pasa cuando estamos en una mala jugada del destino." Le respondió.

Todo esto sucedió en esta miserable tarde de junio. Liika observaba al grupo de personas que estaba en su sala con un tick nervioso en el ojo derecho. 'Creo que no podré hacer esto…'

Todo había comenzado con Fenrir, quien vino a estrenar su video juego de Dark Rift. Luego llegaron sus primos Kai e Ileyse junto con el muchacho llamado Pyro (provocando que su madre llamara a todas las fábricas de cartón de leche y avisara que su sobrino ya había aparecido); luego una VERDADERA convención de beyluchadores: Tyson, Kenny, Rei, Daichi, Tala, Julia, Raúl, Oliver, Johnny, Robert, Mariah y Michael… qué hacían sin los demás de su equipo, Liika no tenía ni idea.

"Lo sentimos Liika." Le dijo Tyson mientras se servía su 4 ración de pastel. "El plan era salir turistear con Fenrir, ya que Julia y Raúl nunca habían estado en Japón… pero visitarte es mucho más divertido."

Otro tick nervioso, esta vez en la comisura de los labios de Liika, se hizo presente pero nadie pareció notarlo. "Um… claro, no hay problema Tyson…" Volvió a mirar a sus visitantes. No le importaba tener a sus primos, o a Pyro… o a Tala en casa, siempre y cuando no viera que su habitación estaba llena de postres de él… pero ya esto era una exageración.

Sus padres inventaron la excusa más estúpida para marcharse del lugar lo más pronto posible, después de todo… no se les aseguraba que iban a salir con vida de tremenda reunión.

"Liika¿dónde están la botellas?" Fenrir se le acercó, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

"¿Botella¿Para qué?"

"Hemos decidido que vamos a jugar verdad o reto."

La chica suspiró y se dirigió a la cocina; luego de buscar por un buen rato, salió con una botella de salsa de tomate. Todos los presentes se colocaron en un círculo en medio de la sala. Ileyse tuvo los honores de darle la vuelta.

_Vuelta._

_Vuelta._

_Vuelta._

_Vuelta._

La botella se iba deteniendo poco a poco hasta que por fin lo hizo. Ileyse levantó la mirada hacia la persona a quien le apuntaba la botella.

"Robert… ¿verdad o reto?"

* * *

-.- Hai, primer capítulo apesta xD hasta yo misma lo digo. Nel, quería salir él… las cosas interesantes vendrán desde el cap 2 en adelante. Actualizare esto semanalmente… o al menos lo intentare. 


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, lo prometido es deuda y aquí tienen su segundo cap., espero que les agrade… personalmente a mi si xD.

Nota: Beyblade y sus personajes no me pertenece, le pertenece al señor Takao Aoki. Porque si fuera así, usaría a Kenny, Miguel y Emily para que hagan mis tareas, a Rei para que cocine, a Max lo vestiría de bebe y lo cuidaría, a Tyson y a Daichi para que limpien mi casa y vendería a Kai a las fanaticas locas y así ganaré mucho dinero –risa malvada-… pero todos sabemos que es imposible. Sin embargo, todo lo ajeno a la serie me pertenece a mí, menos Ileyse, Pyro y Fenrir, que pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

_La botella se iba deteniendo poco a poco hasta que por fin lo hizo. Ileyse levantó la mirada hacia la persona a quien le apuntaba la botella._

"_Robert… ¿verdad o reto?"_

**Cap. 2: Las Primeras Victimas: **

"Reto."

El británico tragó saliva al notar el brillo que apareció en los ojos de todos los presentes. Bueno, menos en los de Kenny y Pyro… pero aún así tenían unas sonrisas muy sospechosas que simplemente asustaban. Robert miró a todo el mundo, ESPERANDO obtener un poco de simpatía pero lo único que pudo conseguir fue una mirada de 'buena suerte' de parte de Liika y Tyson asintiendo para que se animara. Suspirando, el chico se puso de pie y se alejó del círculo, dejando a los demás planeando su reto.

"Eso no. Es muy fácil."

"¿Qué tal si…?"

"¿Están seguros?"

"Oye, Liika." Susurró Fenrir. "¿Todavía tienes eso del Año Nuevo?"

"Creo que sí… ¿Lo busco?"

"¿Es esa cosa con todas esas cositas?" Pregunto Tyson.

"No, es la otra cosa."

'_Tuve que levantarme de la cama esta mañana, ¿verdad?'_ Robert pensaba. No le gustaba como sonaba la cosa, y definitivamente no le gustaba hacia donde se dirigía el asunto. Luego de discutirlo más (y que algunas de las chicas y Kenny preguntaran '¿Es seguro?' y '¿No lo van a perseguir con cuchillos?'), Liika se puso de pie y corrió a su habitación (teniendo sumo cuidado de que NADIE viera el interior), regresando segundos más tarde con una caja.

"Aquí tienes, Robert." Dijo la niña, poniendo la caja en sus manos. "Buena suerte." Y regresó a su lugar en el círculo, donde todos lo seguían mirando con sonrisas en sus rostros.

Ileyse se puso de pie y le dio una palmadita en la espalda. "Queremos que tú, Robert Jurgen, uses lo que sea que haya en esta caja y salgas gritando por la calle."

Oh, Dios.

Robert se encerró en el baño y cuando salió fue recibido por una explosión de risas. Hasta el muy reservado Pyro se estaba riendo. Vio que Fenrir, Liika e Ileyse estaban rodando en el suelo, tratando de recuperar el aliento pero no podían dejar de reír. Daichi, Johnny y Michael golpeaban el suelo con sus puños mientras que Tyson, Rei y Raúl se carcajeaban como locos. Kenny, Tala, Kai, Julia, Oliver y Mariah trataban de contenerse… la palabra clave aquí era 'trataban'… pero era imposible y ellos también se unieron al alboroto.

"¡Que tierno!" Dijo Mariah entre risas. "¡Pareces un mini-Godzilla!"

El chico británico hizo su camino hacia la puerta, murmurando obscenidades que hasta Johnny se sentiría avergonzado de decir. Robert se miró en el espejo antes de abrir la puerta y fue recibido por la imagen más humillante de todos los tiempos. Liika le había dado un disfraz de algún dragón miniatura con un montón de bolitas pintadas. Parecía uno de esos dibujos que hacen los niños del kinder-garden.

'Ni modo.'

Robert salió del apartamento y bajó por el ascensor. Todos se pusieron de pie y se asomaron por el balcón para ver. Cuando por fin llegó a la calle, el beyluchador comenzó a gritar como un lunático y a correr por el vecindario. Así, las risas volvieron a llenar el ambiente hasta que escucharon a Robert gritar como una niña y lo vieron regresarse por la esquina. Una manada de mujeres con cuchillos, paraguas y paralizadores lo seguían de cerca gritando como locas acabadas de salir de un manicomio.

"Sabía que esto iba a ocurrir." Murmuró Julia y entró al apartamento, seguida por todos los demás. Johnny fue el primero que llegó a la puerta de entrada, la cerró con seguro y se apoyó contra ella, seguido por Tala, Michael y Kai.

"¿Robert? ¿Estás ahí?" Preguntó Liika mientras se acercaba tentativamente a la puerta. Antes de que alguien pudiera responder, escucharon un grito bastante agudo que sonaba como una gallina con dolor de garganta quien trataba de chillar mientras la hervían en vida.

Cuando por fin el chillido desapareció (para alivio de todos), un débil golpe vino desde el exterior de la puerta. Johnny, Tala, Michael y Kai se separaron de la puerta y la abrieron, dejando caer a un muy golpeado Robert.

"¡Robert! ¡¿Qué te sucedió!" Le preguntó Oliver, acercándose a su capitán y ayudándolo a reincorporarse.

"Nunca… nunca… usen un disfraz de dinosaurio mientras griten y pasen corriendo por accidente en medio de un grupo de mujeres haciendo yoga." Murmuró Robert, la expresión de su rostro lucía como si hubiera visto los horrores de una guerra sangrienta.

"Eh… OK… ¿continuamos?" Preguntó Fenrir, sosteniendo la botella en sus manos. Antes de que Robert dijera algo que cambiara la opinión de los beyluchadores, todos se estaban colocando en sus lugares. El chico no tuvo más remedio que suspirar y sentarse entre sus compañeros… todavía usando el traje de dinosaurio.

El chico rubio colocó la botella en el medio y Robert le dio la vuelta.

La habitación volvió a quedar en silencio y los jóvenes esperaban ver quien sufriría la venganza del beyluchador británico.

"¡Deja de dar vueltas!" Gritó Robert, había sacado su blade y estaba dispuesto a atacar a la pobre e inocente botella que reducía su velocidad. 'Voy a tortura a quien sea que le toque. Aun si es…'

"¡Yo!" Gritó Liika. "¡Genial!"

En esta posición, Robert no sabía si ser amable con la niña o hacerla pagar por esta vergüenza (después de todo era su disfraz). "Bien, señorita Liika… ¿Verdad o Reto?"

Por su parte, a Liika no le agradaba lo que estaba sintiendo en el aire. "Reto." 'Robert me hará pagar…' Era el turno de la niña de salir del grupo y el de Robert para planear con sus demás compañeros. Aunque estuviera desesperado por vengarse, Robert decidió no cobrárselo a Liika. Además, había personas mucho más merecedoras de su venganza.

"¿Qué les parece…?"

"¿Eso no es ilegal?"

"¡Ella es una menor!"

"Cálmate Ileyse. Ella no es una llorona como tú."

"¡¿Cómo te atreves a insultar a mi hermana, Johnny!"

"¡Tranquilízate, Kai!"

Liika no sabía si asustarse o reírse por el comportamiento de los chicos. Kai y Johnny empezaron a insultarse mientras que Oliver e Ileyse trataban de calmarlos.

"¡Es suficiente! ¡Regresemos al reto de Liika!" Vociferó Daichi, con un brillo en los ojos. "¡Díganle que me bese!"

¡Bang!

Liika disparó su blade y le dio justamente en la cicatriz que tiene el chico pelirrojo en la frente, dejandolo KO. "Cualquier cosa menos eso, por favor."

'No puede ser… se ha convertido en su especialidad.' Pensó Fenrir, tocando el chichón que tiene en su frente y recordando lo que le sucedió.

Era una buena idea forzarla a hacerlo; pero de alguna manera, el solo pensar en obligarla a besar al pequeño beyluchador, quien acababa de entrar a la pubertad (maldita sean las hormonas…), era una visión algo desagradable. Luego de poner al chico hiperactivo sobre el sofá, continuaron discutiéndolo.

"Hagamos que ella…"

"Eso no es seguro…"

"Entonces debería…"

"¡Esa es una gran idea!"

"Pero…"

"Deja de quejarte, Ileyse."

"¡Que no le hables así!"

"¡BASTA!"

El grupo de deshizo. Robert se puso de pie y se aproximó a la chica de cabellos azules. "Liika Tomoda, para cumplir tu reto debes de tomarte una botella completa de sake."

"Pero… soy menor."

"Bueno…" Robert se volteó para ver al grupo. Los demás (excepto Ileyse, Pyro, Rei, Mariah y Oliver, que no estaban de acuerdo con que una niña de apenas 13 años tomara alcohol) asintieron. "Un reto es un reto, Liika. Es eso o tendrás que darle un beso francés a Daichi cuando despierte." De no se sabe donde, Johnny sacó una GRAN botella de sake mientras que Julia "presentó" al Bello Durmien… digo… a Daichi.

No tuvo que pensarlo mucho.

Liika le arrebató la botella Johnny, la abrió, y se dispuso a beberse todo el contenido. En menos de un minuto, la niña se terminó la bebida.

"Puede beber más rápido que tú, Jonathan." Comentó Oliver mientras tomaba la botella y la volteaba. No quedaba ni una sola gota.

"Tsk, yo también me la terminaría rápido si tuviera que besar a Daichi como una consecuencia."

En un gesto BASTANTE extraño, Kai se acercó a su prima y le sacudió el hombro. "¿Te encuentras bien, niña?" En respuesta, Liika le tomó la mano y lo observó con los ojos bien abiertos.

"Ejejeje… ¿Sabes algo, Kaicito? Siempre me he preguntado como es que tu cabello puede mantener ese color." Liika tomó la cabeza de Kai y se la puso sobre el rostro, como si estuviera limpiándose la cara con la cabellera del capitán de los Bladebreakers.

Kai trató de quitarse la borracha de encima, pero parecía tener mucha más fuerza que antes. "¡QUE ALGUIEN ME LA QUITE!"

Rei, siendo el que estaba más cerca, se acercó tentativamente hacia la chica. "¿Liika?" El chico de cabellos negros trataba de alejar su coleta lo más posible antes de que…

Muy tarde.

"¿Te digo algo, Rei? ¡TE AMO!" ("Pensé que amaba a Tala…" Murmuró Fenrir.) Y rápidamente, una chibi Liika se sujetó de la cola de Rei, acariciando su mejilla con el cabello. "Y tu cabello es taaan suave y brillante, y largo, y suave, y brillante, y largo, y suave, y…" Y por ahí seguía.

"¡AAAH! ¡QUITENLA, QUITENLA!" Gritaba Rei desesperado. Pero luego recordó que era la prima de Kai e Ileyse y agregó. "¡Pero sean gentiles y no le hagan daño!... ¡Mariah, no te atrevas a usar a Galux!"

"Diablos…"

Ileyse le dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos a la chica de cabello rosado, y esta le devolvió el sentimiento. No había amor perdido entre estas dos.

Tyson tuvo una idea. Corrió a la entrada y tomó el zapato de Daichi, luego regresó y lo colocó sobre la nariz de Liika. La niña se quedó inmóvil y cayó al suelo al instante.

Ileyse observó esto horrorizada y gritó. "¡La mataste!" Enfurecida, la chica sacó su blade y se disponía a invocar a su bestia bit para que devorara a Tyson.

Por su parte, el dueño de Dragoon sacudía la cabeza… no quería ser alimento de bestia bit el día de hoy. "¡No, no! ¡Sólo se desmayó! ¡No era nada venenoso!"

Ileyse pasó de ser una Hulk femenina a ser simplemente femenina. "Ah, está bien." La peli azul volvió a guardar su blade (para alivio de Tyson), mientras que Raúl se acercó a la pequeña Liika para saber si estaba bien. "¿Liika?" Le dijo, dándole palmaditas en la mejilla.

Los ojos de Liika se abrieron lentamente, tratando de normalizar la imagen de quien tenía enfrente. "¿Mami, eres tú?"

Raúl no sabía si sentirse insultado o aliviado de que la chica estuviera bien. "No, soy yo."

"Me duele la cabeza… ¿De quién fue la grandiosa idea de emborracharme?"

Johnny le dirigió una mirada divertida. "Mía, ¿tienes algún problema con eso?"

Liika le devolvió una sonrisa amable. 'Ya me las pagaras, MacGregor… la me las pagaras.'

"No sabía que un zapato apestoso se podía usar contra la borrachera." Comentó Michael, Tala asintió en respuesta.

Por su parte, Kai trataba de peinarse ya que su cabellera parecía un nido de aves rabiosas. Pyro lo miraba y de vez en cuando se le escapaba una que otra carcajada.

"¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?" Kai preguntó de mala manera.

"Se te ven las raíces, Hiwatari." Le respondió entre risas. "Creo que es hora de hacer una cita en el salón de belleza, ¿no lo crees?"

Liika tomó la botella y regresó al círculo. "¿Continuamos?"

Todos volvieron a sus lugares.

"¡Espérenme!" Gritó Daichi y se tiró del sofá. "¡Comencemos de una vez!"

La joven anfitriona le dio la vuelta a la botella, deseando muy fervientemente que su victima fuera Johnny.

-escondiéndose de Robert- T-T si me encuentra, me mata… ¡que alguien me defienda!

Robert: -todavia vestido de dragón- ò.O Aja!

O.O –sale corriendo como loca-

Robert: -la persigue- ¬¬ VUELVE!

Liika: n.ñ Por favor, dejen review… . me duele la cabeza…


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry a todo el mundo, tuve fallas con la computadora (otra vez) y no pude actualizar este fic. Pero ya todo esta bien (cough por ahora cough) y aquí les traigo el tercer cap. Por cierto, noticias importantes han sido publicadas en mi profile, solo por si les interesa lo que ha sucedido con Fuera de la Cadena.

Nota: Beyblade y sus personajes no me pertenece, le pertenece al señor Takao Aoki. Porque si fuera así, usaría a Kenny, Miguel y Emily para que hagan mis tareas, a Rei para que cocine, a Max lo vestiría de bebe y lo cuidaría, a Tyson y a Daichi para que limpien mi casa y vendería a Kai a las fanáticas locas y así ganaré mucho dinero –risa malvada-… pero todos sabemos que es imposible. Sin embargo, todo lo ajeno a la serie me pertenece a mí, menos Ileyse, Pyro y Fenrir, que pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

* * *

"_¡Espérenme!" Gritó Daichi y se tiró del sofá. "¡Comencemos de una vez!"_

_La joven anfitriona le dio la vuelta a la botella, deseando muy fervientemente que su victima fuera Johnny._

**Cap. 3: La Confesión de Oliver:**

_Swish._

_Swish._

_Swish._

"¡Ya es suficiente, Daichi!" Vociferó Michael. "¡_Swish _no es el sonido que hacen las botellas al girar!"

Daichi miró a Michael. "¿No lo es?"

"¡No!" Respondió todo el mundo, en unísono. Liika observaba como la botella disminuía su velocidad, su paso volviéndose similar al de las agujas secunderas del reloj. 'Por favor, que sea Johnny. Por favor, que sea Johnny. Por favor, que sea…'

"¡Es Oliver!" Anunció Fenrir.

La chica de cabellos azules suspiró derrotada y le preguntó al francés. "Oliver¿verdad o reto?"

El le sonrió. "Verdad." Luego se puso de pie y se alejó un poco mientras el muy peligroso circulo de discusión se volvía a formar.

"Por qué no le preguntamos si…"

"¡No le van a preguntar eso!"

"Please, ya cálmense."

"Pero…"

"Que malo que no escogió reto. Tenía el perfecto para él."

'Exactamente por eso no lo elegí, Johnny.' Pensó Oliver.

"Bueno, yo siempre me he preguntado si…"

"Que curioso, yo también."

"¿Tú sabes algo, Johnny?"

"No, ni siquiera me he atrevido a preguntárselo¿y tú Robert?"

"Yo nunca tendría el coraje de preguntarle eso."

"¡Está decidido¡Liika, has los honores!"

La chica suspiró.

'¿Por qué yo? De entre todas las personas… ¡Esto es tan embarazoso!" Liika se colocó frente a Oliver, y con la mirada clavada en el suelo, preguntó. "¿Olivertegustaverteyvestirteasiporqueeresun…?"

Murmullo.

"Lo siento, mon amie… pero no entendí ni una sola palabra de lo que dijiste."

Liika tragó saliva. 'No me mates, por favor.' "¿ACASO ERES UN TRANSVESTI DE CLOSET!" La chica solo quería salir corriendo y arrojarse por el balcón. Su rostro estaba más rojo que el cabello de Jonathan, pero Oliver no podía darse cuenta porque seguía con la vista clavada en el suelo. 'No puedo creer que le haya preguntado eso.'

El francés se carcajeó un poco. "¿Transvesti de closet?" Levantó su mirada y le dirigió una miradita de pocos amigos al grupo que trataba de contener sus risas. "No." Colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Liika. "Tranquila, no estoy enojado. Sé muy bien que no fue idea tuya." Luego la guió al círculo y se volvieron a sentar mientras todo el mundo emitía un sentido 'awwww'.

Oliver tomó la botella en sus manos y le dio vueltas. En esta ocasión se detuvo rápidamente y la próxima victima resulto ser…

"¡Tala!"

El pelirrojo estaba algo perdido, todo el mundo fijó su mirada en él. Mirando a todos lados y encogiéndose de hombros, dijo. "Ya ni modo, escojo reto." Se puso de pie y el círculo mortal se volvió a formar.

"¿Qué se les ocurre?"

"¿Qué tal…?"

"¿Estás loco¡Nos matará!"

"Ay, Raúl, lo cobarde no se te quita."

"Y si…"

"¡Absolutamente no!"

"Liika, que te guste no significa que… ¡Ouch!"

"¡Cállate!"

"Aah, no… ¡Ya me las pagarás!" Fenrir se puso de pie y se señaló a Tala de manera dramática. "Te reto, Tala… emm…" Miró a Ileyse y le susurró. "¿Cuál es su apellido?" La chica Hiwatari sacudió su cabeza y permaneció en silencio. "Como sea… Tienes que entrar a la habitación de Liika y ponerte en la cabeza lo que sea que esté debajo de su cama." Declaró victorioso.

Todo el mundo, y digo, todo el mundo, ladeó la cabeza e incluso, algunos signos de interrogación aparecieron sobre sus cabezas… uno de ellos aplastando a Daichi.

Liika, horrorizada, se quedó congelada. El Demolition Boy siguió a Fenrir, quien le guiaba a través del pasillo y lo dejo frente a la puerta del fondo. El chico la abrió y drásticamente fue empujado dentro por el beyluchador hiperactivo. Cuando levantó la mirada, se encontró con cientos, miles y millones fotos de él tapizando las paredes de la recamara. Arqueando una ceja, Tala se puso de pie y sacudió sus ropas, paseando su mirada por el lugar. Había posters, fotos, videos, y pudo jurar que vio un blade semi destruido que se le había perdido en un torneo.

Obviamente la chica era una fanática.

Ahora bien, luego del vistazo… probablemente lo que se encontrara debajo su cama podría ser peligroso.

Tentativamente, se arrodilló e introdujo su mano debajo de la cama. Palpó… nada… palpó… nada… palpó… y sintió algo. Cuando lo arrastró hacia él y vio lo que era, Tala esbozó una sonrisa.

"Este es un reto algo raro."

Fenrir declaró con un brillo en sus ojos. "Anoche deje unos nachos con queso debajo de la cama de Liika."

La mencionada despertó de su estupor. "¿OSEA QUE FUISTE TU!" Fenrir le sonrió y asintió. "Pero… yo lo limpie anoche." El rubio parpadeó y luego chasqueó sus dedos, decepcionado. Al diablo con la foto para los tabloides.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió. Todo el mundo esperaba con expectativa el resultado del reto. Tala caminaba sonriente con…

"¿Qué es ESO?"

Liika se cubrió el rostro con sus manos.

"Es el sostén de un traje de baño¿qué no lo ves, Michael?" Le respondió Tala sonriente y se sentó al lado de Kai, con su nueva adquisición. "Tu prima es muy linda¿sabías?"

"Cállate." Fue lo único que le respondió el chico estoico.

"Si quieres, te arreglo una cita." Le comentó Ileyse, con ojos brillantes.

"Estamos jugando Verdad o Reto, no a Cupido." Dijo Pyro y haló a Ileyse por el pie porque ya estaba flotando medio metro sobre el suelo con las alitas y el arco y la flecha de dicho querubín. Los presentes no sabían si reírse o asustarse por aquel comportamiento fetichista de parte del capitán de los Demolition Boys.

Tala le dio vuelta a la botella y en eso sonó el telefono. La anfitriona se puso de pie y respondió en lo que la botella se detenía. "Casa Tomoda, Liika al telefono… ¡Oh, eres tú!... No, ellos no están ahora mismo… ¿Deseas dejar un mensaje?... ¿Que qué estoy haciendo?... Tengo a algunos amigos de visita y estamos jugando… Claro que puedes venir, no tienes ni que preguntar… ¿Ya estas subiendo?... Bien, te esperamos." Liika cerró el telefono y se acercó al grupo, quienes aun esperaban a que la botella se detuviera. "Tala, le diste muy fuerte." "Oigan chicos, un amigo mio viene a reunirse con nosotros."

"Entre más, mejor." Dijo Tyson.

Knock… knock.

La chica de cabellos azules fue hacia la puerta y la abrió. "¡Hola! Que bueno que vinieras. Pasa."

Todos voltearon a ver quién era el nuevo integrante y palidecieron cuando la botella lo apuntaba.

* * *

Puedo predecir problemas… -ve a Robert- O.O ¡iick! –Huye como alma que lleva el diablo-

Liika y Fenrir: -al unísono- n.n Los reviews alimentan el ego del escritor y ayuda a que se publiquen los caps más rápido…

Alexis: Eso no es cierto o.ô al menos, no con ella… Liika¿por qué hueles a alcohol¿Y por qué Tala tiene el top de tu traje de baño en la cabeza? o.O

Liika: mmm… -nerviosa- mami, tengo que hacer tarea… ciao! –Se encierra en su habitación-


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno, aquí estoy con el siguiente cap. Muchas gracias a las personas que han dejado review, honestamente me hace sentir muy feliz y por eso este cap es para ustedes. ¡Disfruten!

Nota: Beyblade y sus personajes no me pertenece, le pertenece al señor Takao Aoki. Porque si fuera así, usaría a Kenny, Miguel y Emily para que hagan mis tareas, a Rei para que cocine, a Max lo vestiría de bebe y lo cuidaría, a Tyson y a Daichi para que limpien mi casa y vendería a Kai a las fanáticas locas y así ganaré mucho dinero –risa malvada-… pero todos sabemos que es imposible. Sin embargo, todo lo ajeno a la serie me pertenece a mí, menos Ileyse, Pyro y Fenrir, que pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

_La chica de cabellos azules fue hacia la puerta y la abrió. "¡Hola! Que bueno que vinieras. Pasa."_

_Todos voltearon a ver quién era el nuevo integrante y palidecieron cuando la botella lo apuntaba._

**Cap. 4: El Nuevo Visitante:**

"Ty…Ty… Tyson, ese es…" Tartamudeó Kenny.

Liika abrió sus brazos, dispuesta a saludar a su visitante. "¡Bienvenido, Br…!"

"Pero si es Manhattan." Dijo Fenrir, mirando al pelirrojo que tenía enfrente.

"¡Maldita sea, niño! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que me llamo Brooklyn? ¡Brooklyn!" Vociferó el ya mencionado, perdiendo un poco la compostura. Aclarándose la garganta y calmándose un poco, el chico hizo un gesto de saludo a la jovencita. "Buenas tardes, Liika." Y la abrazó. Pero la diferencia de estaturas era un poco obvia, así que cuando lo hizo, levantó un poco a la chiquilla.

"Emm… Brooklyn… ¿podrías bajarme? Nos están mirando algo raro." Comentó la chica, un poco sonrojada mientras todo el mundo los observaba con miradas entre terror y curiosidad. Brooklyn la bajó y Liika consideró que debía explicar la situación, ya que Kai y Tala se veían bastante incómodos por la presencia del beyluchador de Bega. "Mi padre es fotógrafo y en una ocasión tuvo que hacerle una sesión de fotos a Ming Ming. Nos conocimos y desde entonces me ha ayudado con mis técnicas de beyblade."

Brooklyn asintió. "No me dijiste que estabas con Tyson y sus amigos." El chico volvió a sonreír, provocando que Kenny se espantara y corriera, en versión chibi, a encerrarse en una habitación. Tyson se pudo de pie y fue a buscar a su compañero. Liika y Brooklyn se acercaron al círculo mientras que Tyson cargaba a un chibi Kenny tembloroso. "Veo que se divierten, ¿no?" Preguntó el enigmático beyluchador.

"Eehh, sí…" Fue la única respuesta que dio el grupo en general. Menos Kenny, quién trataba desesperadamente esconderse dentro de la camiseta del dueño de Dragoon (ganándose este unas cuantas miradas extrañas).

Liika se sentó en su puesto entre Tala y Julia. La peli-azul miró a Tala y le preguntó amablemente ('maldita sea la cortesía') que se hiciera a un lado para hacerle espacio a Brooklyn. El dueño de Wolborg cumplió a regañadientes, tenía tantas ganas de partirle la cara al imbécil cabeza de zanahoria que se sentó a su lado. "¿Seguimos jugando?"

"Bueno, la botella le estaba apuntando a Brooklyn, ¿recuerdas?" Aclaró la joven anfitriona. Tala se cruzó de brazos, este día se estaba poniendo peor a cada momento.

El capitán de Bega le sonrió a la chica ('En serio, es lo único que sabe hacer'). "¿Entonces debo escoger verdad o reto? Mmm… Reto." E instantáneamente se alejó del círculo.

"Oye Tala, tu cara está roja." Comentó Kai.

"Kai tiene razón… estás completamente rojo." Agregó Ileyse.

"¿En serio? Debe ser el calor."

"Bien con eso." Dijo Pyro. "¿Qué le vamos a poner?" Sospechosamente se había animado un poco.

"¡Ya sé! Deberíamos…"

"¡Claro que no! ¡No quiero aparecer en la dimensión descosida!"

"Oigan… ¿ustedes han escuchado…?"

"¿Esa canción mexicana?"

"¡Esa misma!"

"Es tan… extraña…"

"Es una gran idea Mariah…"

Tala se puso de pie y con paso firme se acercó a su rival. "Para tu reto, Brooklyn, queremos que cantes 'Sapito'."

Erupción de risas.

"¿La canción del Sapito?" Preguntó en voz alta el chico de cabellos naranja. "¿La que canta Belinda y compañía?"

Tala asintió. "Con baile y todo, por favor."

Brooklyn suspiró. "De acuerdo."

"¡Espera!" Liika corrió a su habitación y luego de rebuscar por un rato, regresó con una caja muy parecida a la que le había dado a Robert. "Toma, hazlo con esto puesto."

Brooklyn entró al baño para cambiarse, cuando salió estaba vestido con un traje verde-no-te-pierdas completamente pegado al cuerpo y que no dejaba NADA la imaginación, supuestamente debía ser un sapo.

_Jijiji…_

_Más risitas…_

Brooklyn miró a todos de mala manera, pero continúo con su reto.

"Te voy a enseñar, como debes bailar, como baila el sapito, dando brinquitos…" El beyluchador cantó y bailó lo mejor que pudo, haciendo una imitación del video musical. Todos trataban de contener la risa, mirando a otro lado, las lagrimas saliéndose de sus ojos. Las chicas no pudieron soportarlo y estaban riendo como locas desquiciadas… y este grupo incluía a Oliver…

Luego de un rato con el 'baile' y 'chillido' (gracias a Liika, que le hizo tomarse una bocanada de helio de un globo que tenía en su habitación), todos rodaban en el suelo con un serio dolor de estomago mientras Brooklyn cantaba el último fragmento de la canción. "… tu debes buscar con quien brincaras aunque tu estés solito tu puedes brincar." El muchacho terminó y prácticamente se introdujo a la fuerza entre Tala y Liika. "¿Es mí turno para darle vuelta?" Preguntó, su voz continuaba bajo los efectos del helio.

_Muchas risas histéricas. _

El chico sacudió su cabeza e hizo girar la botella, provocando que todo el mundo se quedara en silencio nuevamente.

Bueno, aquí está el siguiente cap. ¿Me pregunto si se imaginaban que era Brooklyn el invitado sorpresa? No importa n.n

Mensaje: Por cada review que dejen estarán donando un dólar a la fundación "Salvemos la vista de Juubei Kakei (Get Backers)". Usted ayudará a pagar la operación de este joven doctor; por favor, encuentre en su corazón la fuerza para apretar el botoncito y darle luz a la vida de este lindo chico. xD Estoy segura que su pareja Kazuki Fuchouin se sentirá feliz.


	5. Chapter 5

Muy bien dicen que estas épocas son un poco flojas, pero no importa, yo me estoy divirtiendo de lo lindo al escribir esto. AVISO: Todas las personas pueden dar recomendaciones para los retos, el único requisito es que tienen que ser humillantes xD. Este cap va dedicado a Neko-ili porque fue la única que dejó review en el cap anterior, ¡muchas gracias!

Nota: Beyblade y sus personajes no me pertenece, le pertenece al señor Takao Aoki. Porque si fuera así, usaría a Kenny, Miguel y Emily para que hagan mis tareas, a Rei para que cocine, a Max lo vestiría de bebe y lo cuidaría, a Tyson y a Daichi para que limpien mi casa y vendería a Kai a las fanáticas locas y así ganaré mucho dinero –risa malvada-… pero todos sabemos que es imposible. Sin embargo, todo lo ajeno a la serie me pertenece a mí, menos Ileyse, Pyro y Fenrir, que pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

_El chico sacudió su cabeza e hizo girar la botella, provocando que todo el mundo se quedara en silencio nuevamente._

**Cap. 5: El Amor es Ciego… muy Ciego:**

La botella dio vueltas y vueltas, Kenny se quitó los lentes por un momento para limpiarlos, al parecer tenían polvo. En eso la botella se detuvo.

"Vaya, que sorpresa."

"Oh, Dios…"

"¿Quién es?" Preguntó Kenny.

Todo el mundo se volteó a mirar al chico miope.

"No me digan…"

"¿Verdad o reto, Kenny?" Le cuestionó Brooklyn mientras le sonreía.

"En serio, amigo. La cara se te va a quedar así…"

El joven de lentes decidió ser valiente por primera vez en su vida. "Re…reto." Respondió, tragando saliva.

A Kenny lo empujaron fuera del circulo pero trató de escuchar lo mejor posible las ideas que intercambiaban aquellos engendros de Satanás… digo, adolescentes.

"Oigan, ¿y a dónde se fue Pyro?"

"Que raro, estaba aquí hace un momento."

"¡Lo sabía! ¡Liika, tu casa es la puerta a la dimensión descosida!"

Liika le pegó a Fenrir en la cabeza con un abanico de papel que nadie sabe de donde sacó. Mientras tanto, Pyro se encontraba en la acera frente al edificio con unos lentes oscuros, aparentemente esperando a algo o alguien. Un automóvil negro se detuvo frente a él, el vidrió empañado se deslizó hacia abajo para revelar a tres personas vestidas de negro y con lentes oscuros: una mujer blanca de cabello corto, un hombre moreno y calvo, y un hombre muy apuesto parecido a Keanu Reeves.

"¿Estás preparado para salvar a Sión, Pyro? Tú eres el Elegido" Le preguntó el moreno.

El hombre parecido a Keanu Reeves vociferó. "¡¿No que ese era yo!"

"Cállate."

"Como sea." Dijo Pyro, encogiéndose de hombros y entrando al automóvil, el cual se dirigió hacia un camino que realmente no nos interesa en estos momentos.

Volviendo al tema de la historia…

"Hagamos que Kenny…"

"¡No!"

"Max, es sólo un juego."

"¡Pero eso es demasiado! Deberíamos hacer que…"

"¡Ay, Maxie! ¡Me encanta como piensas!"

"¡Quítate de encima de mí, Daichi!"

"Y después me preguntan por qué no me agrada el enano…"

"Parece perro en celo…"

"Así que Kenny…"

"¡Sí!"

"En verdad es una buena idea."

Kenny vio al grupo descomponerse y luego a Brooklyn dar el paso al frente.

"Kenny, queremos que "te tires" a una chica, como tu reto." Declaró el pelirrojo, incluso haciendo la seña de las comillas.

"¿Tirarme qué? ¡Yo jamás sería capaz de tirarme encima de una chica!" Exclamó el pequeño de lentes.

"¿En verdad es tan inocente?" Preguntó Julia.

Los Bladebreakers asintieron al mismo tiempo.

"Lo que queremos decir, Kenny…" Rei se aclaró la garganta. "Que tienes que encontrar a una chica y… eh…"

"'Tirarte a una chica' es acercarte a ella y decirle algo como: Oye, cariño, ¿qué tal si tu y yo nos vamos por ahí a hacer algo interesante?" Comentó Michael. "Demonios, jamás pensé encontrar a alguien que no supiera que es 'tirarse a una chica'."

"¿Hacer algo interesante?" El pequeño castaño ladeó la cabeza. "¿Hacer qué?" Era obvio que Kenny no tenía una vida amorosa… creemos que ni siquiera una vida social… o vida en sí.

"¡Sólo ve, encuentra una chica y pídele que tenga una cita contigo!" Le gritó Kai, al momento de arreglarle los lentes. "¡Y asegúrate de decirle 'cariño', 'morena' o 'cosita sexy' mientras le hables!"

"Pero… sería un maleducado…" Murmuró el enano al momento en que Kai lo lanzó de las escaleras del apartamento. Todos estaban amontonados en la puerta para ver el espectáculo.

"¿Desde cuándo Kai sabe cómo conquistar chicas?"

Ileyse se encogió de hombros.

Tan pronto como Kai regresó al apartamento, Tala le preguntó. "¿Lograste ponerle la cámara?"

"Sí… y por favor, quítate eso que te estoy perdiendo el respeto."

"Vete al diablo, Hiwatari." Espetó el pelirrojo mientras preparaba su laptop. Todos se acomodaron para ver lo que aparecía en la pantalla. Era la calle, justamente el trayecto que Kenny estaba recorriendo. Una persona se encontraba a la distancia, por su apariencia era una chica, y el niño de lentes decidió acercársele y salir de su reto. Conforme lo hacia, la voz y la imagen de esa persona se hacia más clara y Tyson, Rei, Max y Daichi palidecieron.

"No…"

"Mentira…"

"Pobre Kenny…"

"Vaya, vaya." Dijo Brooklyn. "¿Acaso esa no es Ming Ming?"

Liika hizo muecas de querer vomitar.

"¿Quién es esa?" Preguntó Julia.

"Una compañera de mi equipo."

"¡Ah, maldito!" Gritó la copia barata de Britney Spears (o por lo menos así le decían todos los presentes). "¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?"

Kenny estaba tan asustado que no podía darle sentido a sus palabras. "Em, disculpa… cosita sexy… ¿quieres que nos tiremos juntos?"

La cara de la cantante se puso roja del enojo. "¡¿Quién te crees que eres para llamarme 'cosita sexy', maldito cuatro ojos! ¿Y tirarme contigo? ¡PERVERTIDO!" Lo bueno era que la cámara era muy pequeña y estaba en los lentes del chico, porque sino la situación hubiera sido mucho más incomoda.

Kenny dio un paso atrá. "Oye, no estaba tratando…"

"¡Auxilio, violador!" La chica comenzó a gritar histérica.

Miope y despistado como lo era, Kenny sabía que las miradas que estaba recibiendo de las personas en la calle no eran precisamente alegres, así que hizo lo más inteligente y salió corriendo, seguido muy de cerca por la cantante que seguía gritando que la quería violar. Como estaba tan asustado, el pobre no le prestó atención a lo que tenía enfrente y…

"¡Un hueco! ¡Cuidado Kenny!"

"¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!"

"¡Te lo mereces, enfermo sexual!" Vociferó la voz de Ming Ming, aunque ya no podía ser vista por la cámara.

_¡Splash!_

La pantalla quedó negra.

"Wacala, aquí abajo huele feo…"

Todos los presentes pusieron cara de asco, ya que sabían que Kenny había terminado en el alcantarillado y, tomando en cuenta que se había caído, estaba todo empapado. Que bueno que la cámara era a prueba de agua.

En algún lugar del mundo, Boris se encontraba quejándose y refunfuñando que aquellos niños se estaban aprovechando de sus hermosas creaciones.

_Splash… Splash… Splash…_

Por varios minutos, nadie vio nada en la pantalla. El sonido de Kenny paseando por el alcantarillado era la única señal que tenían de que el aparato aún servía y que el pequeño se encontraba con bien.

_¡Thunk!_

"Ouch… creo que me golpee con algo." La luz por fin iluminó la cámara. Cualquiera que estuviera viendo estaría contento de que el joven Kenny haya logrado salir del alcantarillado, pero lo que lo recibió en la calle los hizo desear que se quedara más tiempo caminando entre los desperdicios.

"¡Uy! ¿Pueden creer que alguien así haya tratado de abusar de mí?" Kenny trató de regresarse lo más silenciosamente posible, pero ya era muy tarde. "¡Ah! ¡Es el pervertido!" La escalera que había subido sí llevaba a la calle. Desafortunadamente llevaba a la acera y justamente encima estaba Ming Ming con sus amigas/integrantes del grupo musical.

"¡Nos quiere ver la ropa interior!"

"¡Yo no me puse!"

"¡KROSHER!"

Y como la suerte es tan buena, el chico musculoso no estaba tan lejos de ahí.

Kenny podía ser despistado e inocente, pero tonto no era. Antes de que Krosher pudiera atraparlo para romperlo en mil pedazos, el chico salió rápidamente del hueco, (y pasando entre las piernas de varias jovencitas) trató de hacer su escape.

"¡Regresa aquí!"

_¡Wham!_

_¡Crash!_

Kenny se tropezó con algo y cayó de cara, rompiendo sus lentes y el visor de la cámara.

_Crack _

Los perseguidores del miope pisaron los lentes y lo último que escuchó el grupo antes de que el artefacto dejara de funcionar fue el sonido de las bocinas de un auto, un freno chillando y los gritos de un chico muy desafortunado.

"¿Continuamos?" Cuestionó Fenrir con la botella en la mano mientras trataba de sonreír lo más inocentemente que podía.

Todos asintieron y dejaron la laptop de Tala a un lado, como si lo que acaba de ocurrir no tenía nada que ver con ellos.

_Continúa…_

Bien, hasta aquí los dejo. Locura total… pobre Kenny. Como sea, nos vemos en el próximo cap!


End file.
